The Diaries of a Titan
by Mutant Chick17
Summary: Raven is becoming great friends with B.B. and maybe even more until Terra shows up. Takes place after alot of weeks after Terra left the first time. Who will B.B. chose? What will Raven do? What is Terra sceaming? PG13 just to be safe. Go easy. My 1 fic.


The Dairies of a Titan

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I only own the plot. If I did own Teen Titans Raven and Beast Boy would be a couple, so would Robin and Starfire, and Terra would be gone.

To Readers: Hi there readers! Just so you know, I sprained my wrist on my bike and I have to type with one hand and I also have a splint on my left hand so I might not update very soon but I'll try my best to keep writing. It would be a lot of help for me if I could get at least 5 reviews to add another chapter so I know what you all think I should do. So you could give me suggestions for the next chapter. But I understand if u don't review. The story must go on!

Lots of Thanks,

Mutant Chick17

Chapter 1:

It was like any other morning for me. Waking up sweating from my nightmare. I would argue with myself for hours about it. Saying to myself it wasn't a nightmare and I wasn't afraid, but in the end, the other half would always win. Even after Fear Itself I still wouldn't let the Titans know when I was afraid. The so called "Nightmare" was as normal as any other. Trigon

would try to control me and succeed, but this time he didn't.. Instead, I won. But, he didn't leave. He stretched out his hand for Beast Boy and grabbed him. He then sucked out his soul. The last thing I heard was Beast Boy screaming my name for help and Trigon's laughter growing.

I heard a knock at my door and spat out coldly "What? " It was Cyborg I suspected. I knew it was him because he is the only one that knocks that loud. Hasn't he ever heard of curtesy around here? Especially when around someone's room. "Hey Raven, you okay in there?" He asked, "We heard you scream from all the way downstairs." "Never better. What could be more satisfying than being woken up by someone pounding on your door?" I asked him sarcastically. "Sorry Raven. I was just making sure you were okay. By the way are you coming down stairs for breakfast? Its already 12:00." Wow. 12:00. I normally wake up at least 7:00. "Fine" I said "I'll be down soon." I then went to my vanity mirror. I know it may seem like I'm not one to be all about looks, but ever since I met Beast Boy I have been all about looks. I don't care what other people think of how I look most of the time ,but _I_ care how I look.

I put on my plain cover up, black mascara, and black eye liner. Not much, but I find it satisfying enough. I then put on my ordinary leotard and midnight blue cloak. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth then headed for the door of my room. As I was walking down the hall I was thinking of being nicer to the Titans. If you think about, Beast Boy might like me more if I lighten up a bit.

As I finally reached the living room I turned the corner and pushed the door to the kitchen and walked in. Before anyone could say any thing I said as cheerfully as possible ( but not to cheerfully ) "Good morning guys" Everyone just kind of stared at me. Robin cleared his throat and asked "Raven are you feeling okay?" "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I just simply said ' Good morning guys'. Does something _have _ to be not okay?" Cyborg then kicked in. "Well, you just normally don't say anything." "He's got a point. I don't think I've ever heard you say good morning. But I'm fine with it! Say it all you want!" Beast Boy said, choosing to take this opportunity. I would have smiled but I felt I would break something. Before I could say anything else we all turned our heads towards Cyborg who burped _very_ loud. Is it just me or does he seem to do everything loud and annoying today? Robin then changed the subject by saying "Today I want us to catch up on our fighting skills since we haven't had a single villain in town to keep us ready for anything. So, I was thinking we could team up in twos and have one person set up the fighting area foe us. Who wants to volunteer?" Before I could say "I will "Cyborg rose his hand and said he would. I groaned silently. Robin continued. "Now that leaves Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven ,and me. We will pretend to be fighting the enemy which will be the other team. So we will be fighting each other." Starfire who was extremely quite, said " But why would we want to fight our friends? I thought we fight together. What if I hurt someone?!" Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Star, I'm sure no one will get hurt. And besides, if some one does, then we can just have Raven heal them. And we are doing this for practice. We would never fight our teammates on purpose." She smiled at him which made him blush. " So, whose team is who on?" Beast Boy asked. "Well, if it is all right with all of you, I would like to be on the team of Friend Robin." Starfire said. This only made him blush even more ( if possible ). "Uh... well... um...its all right with me." said Robin then looked at me, then Beast Boy. "Do you tow mind being on each others team?" asked Robin. "I'm fine with it." said Beast Boy, "How 'bout you?" He looked at me. "Sure "I finally said. "All right ya'll, then lets get started! I can't wait to play with the computer! Uh...I mean, we need to get back in shape!" Everyone sweat dropped ( AN: They can do that right? If not oh well! sorry for the interruption!) We then headed out side for the course. Immediately, Cyborg rushed to the computer and started typing away. I was thinking about being on a team along with Beast Boy. I know, talk about obsessive. But its not like I can help it. I can't believe I'm on a team all by my self with Beast Boy! This means we will be working together...BY OUR SELF'S! Okay enough with that. I'm not that obsessed. Beast Boy came over to me and asked " Don't you think its 'kinda weird that we haven't had to fight crime for like... forever?" Accepting his offer to start a conversation I replied "Actually, yes. I have been a little worried Slade has been planing something that might actually work." "I think he's trying to make Robin paranoid." He added. "If so, it won't be long until it works." I replied to his conclusion. We then were interrupted by Robin and Starfire. "Come on guys. Don't start slacking know. Who knows when Slade might strike?" Robin said as he and Starfire hurried to catch up with Cyborg. "I think it's working." Beast Boy teased as we both smirked.

Okay, well what do you think? Remember this is my first fanfic ever so be gentle. Tell me everything you think and give me all your suggestions! R&R please!! ** :-) :-D**

Lots of Thanks,

Mutant Chick17


End file.
